sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam The Hedgehog
"Hey there! Name's Sam, Can't wait to learn more about ya!" '- Sam the Hedgehog '' Sam is a 14 year old, cocky, and energenic Blue Hedgehog. She was born and raised in Mobius, but moved to No-Zone to work as a Zone Cop. She is the current work Partner of Zonic the Zone Cop , and helps keep prisoners like EXE, Scourge , and many others under-control. She uses her Superspeed ability for quick hand-to-hand combat, to take down enemies with ease. Sam is 2nd Complete FC Zonerz has ever made, and the first one for the Sonic Franchise. Her Japanese voice actor would be Hatsune Miku, Her English voice actor hasn't been decided. Creation Sam was basically going to be a Sonic version of Zonerzs' first FC, except with a little different hair and a different name, Original Quite? I'll at least tell you about this first concept however, but be warned, it's very very stupid >->... Her original name was going to be Jade the Hedgehog, She had Blue fur, with long blonde hair and blue tips, her eyes were a sky blue. She also wore a black jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath, white gloves, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes. Like I said, Original, Right? She was supposed to be a love interest for Sonic the Hedgehog. Her backstory? Well the farthest I got was this in a nutshell: She came out of nowhere, Saved Sonic, and he fell in love with her first sight. The End. ... Yeah... This idea however was quickly scrapped as her creator got more into the sonic franchise, and realised how stupid it was. Once this design was scrapped, a big change happened to her physical appearance. The next 3 redesigns were only small changes, then the current design for her had a bigger update. Up until earlier this year Sam was supposed to be a love interest of Sonic the hedgehog. The main idea through all the designs up until her current design, was: Keep it Simple. I had thought that the more simple a sonic character looks, the more it looks like it could be more official. Before I say what it is, I'm just saying that this next thought has not been entirely scrapped; When Sam was a child, she had gotten partially roboticized on her left hand and the three hair thingies in front. This thought was made so that it would give a bit of a better reason why people like Sonic or Sally doubt her abilities to protect herself. It at least gave a little more logical reason (?) Basics 'Powers: '''Superspeed, Ability to disrupt electronics ( only with special pair of gloves) '''Abilities: '''Gymnastics, shooting accuracy, Hand-to-hand combat, Chaos Control, Fluent in Japanese and English, Flexibiltiy '''Forms: '''None '''Likes: '''Excitment, helping, video games, coffee, running, No Zone, being a Zone Cop, Singing, Airboarding, Seeing new places, Sunshine, Having Fun, Laughing '''Dislikes: '''Eggman, stereotypers, bullies, being alone, swatbots, bright flashes, not being able to feel the ground under her, being bullied, Divas, EXE, Being cooped up in one place too long, People thinking she's Sonic's sister or thinking that she is somehow related to Sonic '''Love Interest: 'Zonic '''Career: '''Zone Cop '''Personality: '''Optimistic, Troller, energenic, cocky, headstrong, nerd & geeky at times, friendly, hot-headed, impaitient, loyal, trustworthy, carefree at times, gets distracted easily when bored, Somewhat Random, Show-off at times, '''Theme Song: ''What I'm Made Of - Crush 40'' Favorite Song: ''Servant of Evil - Rin and Len Kagamine'' 'Outfit: '''Red and white jersey,light blue shorts, and red tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves; Or, Zone Cop Uniform '''Weaknesses: '''Sam is a little clostrophobic, Not enough to stop her from what she's doing, but enough to make her uncomfortable. Sam has to feel some kind of solid ground underneath her, if something happens suddenly and she doesn't have any footing, she will have a panic attack; the reason for this fear is because of how she got her amnesia. (by the ground suddenly capsizing underneath her and hitting her head) Sam is highly social, so when she is alone for a long time, she will start developing feelings that people may not care about here anymore. Even though a scenario where something like that happens has little chance of happening, she still has the fear. Sam can be hurt by guns, swords, cuts, bones breaking, etc. Just as well as any other person can. She's not a god. Basic Stats Relationships Zonic the Zone Cop Sam and Zonic first met when Sam was 4 and Zonic was 5. They became close friends along with Zector, Zespio, and Light. They were seperated a few years later when Dr. Eggman tried to roboticize Mobius. After this Zonic thought that she had been completely roboticized, and was destroyed in the factory. Sam later encountered Zonic breifly while he was helping Sonic with Scourge. They didn't recognize each other, however Zonic had a bit of a suspicious feeling. Zoni conly completely recognized her when she joined the Zone Cops and became his partner. Sam was a little bit slower on remembering though because of her amnesia, it was harder to remember her childhood. Even though she couldn't remember him, Sam still tried to be as friendly as she would be with anyone else, even though his annoyance with her was obvious. They became friends again, and rub off on each others' personality. Eventually, Sam starts to develop Romantic feelings towards him, she tends to be quite shy about it though and tries to keep it a secret as long as she can. Light the Hedgehog Sam and Light are good friends, and even though she is the older of the two, acts quite childish at times. Her and Light have quite a bit in common, and they're favorite thing to do when they're bored, is to annoy Zonic. They were both friends since kids, and love to have prank wars against each other. They both respect each other and would help each other through any problems. Trinity the Cat Trinity has always been the Diva/ Rich Girl. Trinity tends to bully Sam, even though it's mainly verbal, sometimes she gets out of hand and it breaks out in a fight between the two. Trinity is a bit jealous of Sam and of how she has friends so easily, and she doesn't. Sam has offered to stop the fighting and to become friends, to be denied every time. Sam now has lost most respect for her, and doesn't really try to become friends with her, and tries her best to ignore her verbal abuse. EXE Sam and EXE are enemies. Although they're enemies she does respect his ability to think things through, and not to forget details very easily. The only "Conversation" that the two ever have, are just little squabbles with sarcasm and some insults here and there. She does however sometimes enjoy fighting him, because it's challenging. Backstory Sam grew up on Mobius Prime with her parents and few friends. When she was around 6 her father had left with some friends of his on a horse ride, and were later reported missing. Things continued to go downhill afterwards. Only a few months after the dissappearence of her father, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) attacked Mobius, trying to roboticize it. Her mother had been captured, while her and two of her friends (Young Zonic and Light ) had been running through the woods trying to escape some swatbots. The three of them were all running, when one of Sams' legs got tangled in some vines on the ground. She started panicking because of the swatbots were closing in and she was stuck. Which only tangled herself up more. Zonic tried to help her by cutting her legs free with a pocket knife. There were only a few more vines when the swat bots caught up to them, Zonic tried to grab Sam and run, but she was grabbed around the waist by one of the bots. She was thrown into a cage, and started to black out, while watching her friends escape back to No Zone. She woke up only a few hours later, when one of the swatbots had a malfunction, and went on a frenzy flailing and running into the others. She noticed a small space in between the bars of the cage, she scooted over to it while the bots were distracted. She then quickly started to run away as fast as she could from the swatbots, not realizing that they tracked things going at extreme speeds. While running through the forest, some of the more wet ground beneath her capsized and she fell into what seemed like a small cave and hit her head on several rocks. She had escaped the Swatbots, but just barely. When she got out she realized that when she had hit her head, she had gotten some kind of amnesia, she could remember who she was but it took time for her to remember things like her friends and family. She had ended up in a close by kingdom called Macendae, where a young man named Will took her in. When she was 10, she started to get more curious about her surroundings and started exploring, and she soon stumbled upon Knothole villiage, where she met Sonic and all of his friends. She stayed there and helped out around Knothole for the next few years, and she always loved to go on missions, and started to go on more as she got older. Not too long after she had turned 14, she ran into Zonic , Zespio and Zector . However, due to her amnesia (did I spell that right?) she could not remember that her and Zonic used to be friends. Zonic, didn't recognize her either, he thought that Sam was roboticized and just shoved her to the back of his memory and moved on. She helped them out looking for EXE. An advanced substance that can take control of peoples bodies and manipulate his surroundings. After helping she moved to No-Zone and became a Zone Cop, and is now Zonic's partner. Mary Sue Results 1) great job!your character is very original,and well thought out!Good job,you managed to create an original,well balanced, character :). 2) Your Character is Just Right! Your character doesn't need to be changed 3) 20-40~Congrats your character has almost no traces of a Mary-Sue! Good luck as your character should be successful!! (I got 28 points) Quotes "Thank you for that wonderful cliche Gandalf, but I'm just going to continue walking now." -'' to someone who says she "shall not pass" "Man! How tight do you make these things? These cuffs are going to give me a rash..." "In English?" ''- when someone says something in a very complex way'' "That's Korean, I'' ''know Japenese." ''- when asked to read a sign in Korean'' "Sooo... Do you ever smile? Ever? Maybe even a smirk? No? Ok." ''- to Zonic'' "Exequo-whaty-what?" ''-when first learning about EXE'' "Man since when was the ARK so big? My legs are gonna give out soon." ''- Exploring Space Colony ARK'' "Well, that's a depressing thought." ''- when someone looks at something in a negative way'' "''Smile? Why should I smile?" ''- depressed Trivia *Sam has gone through 7 redesigns *Her original name was going to be Jade *Her first design has been reused and is currently in the process of becoming a character in itself *Before joining the Zone Cops, Sam had never used any type of gun *The Belt Thing (lol totally what it's called xP) On her shorts were inspired by the Vocaloids' *Ever since she joined the Zone Cops, Sam hardly uses her superspeed for running, she mainly uses it for fast attacks in hand-to-hand combat *When Sam first ran into Sonic she first thought that he was Zonic, due to the fact that they look alike, and all she could remember at the time was what her old friend looked like *Sam (V3) was originally going to have roboticized parts of her hair and her right hand *Sam is not capable of turning into a ball *Sam cannot Spindash *Sam and Sally are Rivals *If left alone for too long, (2 weeks- Longer) Sam will start to feel uncared about and will become depressed *Warden Zobotnik made Sam Zonic's partner, without any input from him *Sam was originally going to be a love interest of Sonic the hedgehog *Sam is often underestimated by Sonic and Sally of her capabilities to protect herself, this is one of the reasons she went to No Zone *Sam went to No Zone because she wanted to start over, and show people that she can take care of herself, and doesn't need to be treated like a child *Sam loves to play pranks *One of Sam's child designs, was supposed to be partially roboticized, to have a bit of a better reason to have Sonic and Sally underestimate her. This idea is still being thought about Gallery Base 152 by sparbases-d6e9cpl.png|Current Design (V5) Sam teh hedgehurg.png|Sam, Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree (Thank you so much ^^ ) tablet_sam_by_lilriss157-d73lro4.png|Drawn w/ my new tablet New Cop design.png|new design, used a base cause i forgot my cable for my tablet at my friends' house ;-; Doodle (2).png|A quick doodle Happy V-Day!!.png|Something i made for Valentines day ^^' No-Zone Sam.png|No-Zone Casual Wear Ipad 11-13 299.PNG|Kiddie ( Don't ask about the sonic doll, just don't xD) base_117_by_sparbases-d5m402q.png|Masquerade Outfit hand_drawn_zonic_by_lilriss157-d6jgqvg.jpg|Hand Drawn Zonic (Original picture Belongs to lujji)|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Zonic_the_Zone_Cop Doodel.png|This was a doodle sitting in my math journal for 6 weeks (?) and I decided to color it. Old Pictures First Design, first Sonic Pic.png|First pic of Sam (originally known as Jade) Base goes to original owner Category:Female Category:Hedgehog Category:Good Category:Teenager Category:Speed type characters Category:Blue Category:Heroes Category:Under Construction Category:Friendly Category:Chaos Abilties